


punishment

by scandalous



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Degradation, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Chase fucks up; House has something in store for him.





	punishment

“You fucked up.”   
  
A hit.

“You can’t do your job right.”   


Another hit.

“You’re pathetic.”   


A third hit.

Chase cries out, hips bucking up against the table, squirming against his bindings. The DDX table isn’t the most comfortable thing to be tied up to, but he lives with it, especially considering House isn’t looking for his comfort.

He’s looking for his pain.

“You’re such a dumb bitch,” House spits out, and Chase moans. “And you like that, too. I can’t even punish you correctly, because you’ll get off on it.” He wraps his hand around Chase’s shaft unceremoniously, starts jerking him off roughly. “Pathetic.”

Chase whimpers, tears sliding down his cheeks.

House keeps jerking him off until he comes all over his hand, soft sobs leaving his mouth. 

“Let’s keep going, now that you’ll have to recover,” House says. “I hope this hurts, and I expect improvement.”

He keeps going.


End file.
